Erase the Past With the Future
by youthislikediamondsinthesun
Summary: Emma's had some trouble with life. Her parents think she needs some time away from everyone who knew her past, so they sent her to boarding school...but they don't know how much trouble people can get into in boarding school...
1. Chapter 1

_ok guys i really need reviews since this is a new story...tell me what u liked wut you didnt like and what u think i should change_

_by the way, if it says Maren anywhere in the story, it means Carlyn, its just that i changed her name halfway through so i had to go back to the story and change it but i might have missed a few..._

_thanks_

Erase the Past with the Future

Emma Green sighed as she walked onto the bus going to her new boarding school where she would be a freshman, Caulet. Caulet was weird, though, and it only had freshmen, juniors and senior, so the freshmen were fifteen and sixteen. Emma was sixteen. She had an early birthday. Once again, her parents were too busy to bother being a part of her life for one day and driving her up to school. They were already rich; why did they have to keep working?

The bus was a double but it was already mostly filled up. Luckily no one had sat in the back four seats, her favorite, even though they were right next to the bathroom. She sat in the window seat, farthest from the bathroom. It's not like she had anyone to sit with, though. Emma looked out the window at all her friends waving goodbye to her. She would miss them, but her parents had made it clear to her that it was either this or military school and she would not be caught dead within one hundred feet of those horrific uniforms. Her parents clearly did not want her around.

Suddenly Emma heard someone next to her. She turned around. The girl standing there looked pretty cool. She was wearing a Lucky Brand Denim miniskirt with those legging things and a grey Abercrombie lace tank. She, just like Emma, was wearing Chanel bug-eye sunglasses. She had shoulder length brown wavy hair and brown eyes. The only bad thing was that she was wearing Converses. Emma hated Converses.

"Yeah?" Emma said.

"I'm Leigh Mandle. Can I sit here?"

"

Yeah, sure. I'm Emma.. Are you a freshman?" Emma asked while Leigh looked at her brown hair, green eyes and expensive clothes, jewelry and accessories.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same. But my parents couldn't take time out of their 'busy schedules' to be a part of my life and drive me up."

"Uch, I know how that feels. My parents did the same thing. I so did not wanna come on the bus. And we're already rich, why do they need to keep working?"

"Exactly," Emma replied, rolling her eyes when another girl introduced herself as Carlyn Schrag. She had blonde hair and green eyes and looked rich and cool. She asked if she could sit down and they let her, but about three minutes into their conversation another girl named Blair Carlson asked if she could sit down. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. There was only one seat left in the row, but Blair looked pretty cool so they let her sit.

The train started moving and Emma pulled her iPod out of the Dooney & Bourke purse. She put the earbuds in her ears and started listening. Leigh and Blair took out their laptops, and, surprisingly, besides pulling out her iPod, Carlyn pulled out her book. Emma looked over to see the name of the book. Treasure Island. Wasn't that that 'classic'? Whatever. Emma pulled out her laptop and checked her MySpace. She had eight messages and seventeen comments, most of them along the lines of 'OMG I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much!'. But she also had a friend request. It was from someone with the display name 'Blair Bear'. She looked at the girls' profile and saw that it was Blair Carlson. She accepted the request and fell asleep.

Emma woke up the Leigh shaking her awake. "Emma we're here. You're so lucky you were sleeping. Someone took a huge dump and it really smells." Emma nodded and and got up to take her Louie Vuitton luggage out of the overhead compartment thing.

"Ew, yeah, I smell it."

"C'mon, hurry up, it really smells over here," Maren said.

"Okay, I' coming." Then Leigh, Blair, Maren and Emmawalked single file down the aisle, Emma last. She accidentally bumped into a guy with her bag. She turned around.

"Sorry," Emma said. He was cute; with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall; he was about four inches taller than Emma. He was tan and muscualr, and he looked nice, exactly the opposite of all the guys and Emma's old school.

"It's okay. Hey, do you need help with those?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Thanks." The guy picked up her bags and walked to the front of the bus and onto the sidewalk. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. By the way, I'm Shawn."

"Emma."

"So Emma…I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Emma picked up her bags and walked over to her friends.

"Who was that?" Blair asked. "He's cute."

"Shawn, but hands off, he's mine," Emma joked. "But he had a friend with him if you want. He was also pretty hot."

"Haha," Blair said.

"Well then, I might take you up on that offer, Emma,"CArlyn joked. They started walking towards the school. They got inside and the dorm listings were posted on the wall. Emma quickly scanned the list.

"We're all in Wisniewski together!" she exclaimed. "It says we have to go there to get our rooms." They all walked to Wisniewski together, where Miss Wisniewski told them that they could pick their rooms and roommates.

"Only two to a room," she warned. They decided that Emma and Leigh would share one room, andCarlyn and Blair would share another. They got rooms right next to each other, put their stuff down and decided to 'explore'. They bumped into Shawn at the entrance of their dorm.

"Oh, hey. I was just looking for you, Emma," he said. "I wanted to tell you that my dorm is right next to yours."

"Oh, cool. So we can talk and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Oh, these are my friends, Leigh,Carlyn and Blair." She pointed to them each in turn.

"Cool. My friends are in our dorm, but c'mon, I'll introduce you to them."'

"Oh, okay. C'mon guys," Emma said to her friends. They followed her into Shawn's dorm. His friends were in the common room.

"Hey man, what are these chicks doing here?" one of his friends asked.

"This is Emma, Leigh,Carlyn and Blair," he answered. "And these," he said, pointing to the guys. "Are Zack, Ryan and Kevin."

"Hey," they said.

"So, um, we were gonna go look around," Leigh said. "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," Zack replied. "If it's okay with Shawn."

"C'mon guys," Blair said. "Let's go."

"Uch, I don't feel like walking," Emma said. "Let's go play poker or something."

"Woah, dude! She knows how to pay poker!" Ryan said. Shawn glared at him. "What? I've never met a chick that can play poker."

Emma laughed. "Let's go play."

"Okay, but you have to teach us,"Carlyn said. "Cos we don't know how."

"Yeah, sure," Zack said. So they all went into the girls' common room and Emma went to get her cards. Emma and the guys taught Leigh,Carlyn and Blair how to play and they got started. After the first game (Kevin won) Shawn went to get his poker chips. Emma won the next game and the guys were shocked. After a few more games in which the guys redeemed themselves they went back to their dorm. It was pretty late and they had to wake up early the next morning so they decided to go to bed.

"Well," Emma whispered to Leigh once they were in bed. "That was a perfect first night at school."

"Yes," Leigh agreed. "It certainly was."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Erase the Past with the Future**_

Chapter 2 

Reveille rang at 7:30 the next morning. Emma got dressed in blue tie-dye Soffe shorts and an oversized sweatshirt with a white cami under it. After she put on her make up and Leigh was ready she slipped on her Polo flip-flops and they went to the next room to get Blair and Carlyn. They were ready so they all went to breakfast together. When they got to the dining hall it was almost completely full, but they found the table where Shawn, Zack, Ryan and Kevin were sitting and sat there. The food was on the tables and the students were allowed to serve themselves. Emma, Leigh and Carlyn all piled their plates high, but Blair only took a little.

After breakfast everyone went back to their dorms. Girls' soccer practice was in thirty minutes but they wanted to be there early to warm up.

When Emma, Leigh, Carlyn and Blair got to the field, only the Emma was there.

"Hey, Emma," Emma called out. "Mind if we warm up?"

"Not at all," she replied. "But please, call me Irene."

The girls practices penalty and corner kicks, but that was about it, because the other girls trying out came.

"Okay, girls," Irene called out. "Gather round. Now, all you girls look very talented, but I'm sure that there are more than twenty-four of you trying out, and that's all I need. So, let's start these try-outs. Play your hardest and good luck to everyone. We're to start the try-outs with a scrimmage, so that I can see how you play in a game. On one team we have:

Melissa

Arielle

Emma

Kristen

Blair

Stacey

Jayme

Carlyn

Amanda

Isabelle

Rebecca

Katrina

Julia

Rachel

Leigh

Laura

Sarah

And Gabrielle

And on the other team we have:

Jenna

Michelle

Karen

Carly

Katie

Catherine

Amy

Morgan

Erin

Lia

Olivia

Sophie

Stephanie

Alexandra

Marissa

Nikki

Monica

And Julie

I know there are 18 people on each team, way more than there would be in a game, but set yourselves up and use all your players. Just play in the position that you're most comfortable in."

Emma, Leigh, Carlyn and Carlyn were all on the same team. Emma played center forward, Carlyn played center midfield, Leigh played right defense, and Blair played stopper.

Irene came over to Emma and gave her green pinnis and told her to hand them out to her team.

So after that the game started, and basically the green team kicked the colored team's butt. They won, five to two, with Emma scoring two of the goals, Carlyn scoring one, the right forward scoring one, and the left midfield scoring one.

At the end of the scrimmage they ran some drills, even though it was pretty clear who had made the team and who hadn't. Irene told them the list would be up in the morning.

Emma, Leigh, Carlyn and Blair went back to their dorms to change. They agreed to meet in the common room when they were ready. Emma was the last one ready. She held up a piece of paper. "Shawn says we should meet him and they guys in their dorm."

"Okay, let's go," Carlyn said.

"Oh, oops! I just realized I left my sweatshirt down at the field," Emma exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get it. Tell the guys where I am."

"'Kay," Leigh said.

Emma walked down to the field and picked up her sweatshirt when she noticed a guy across the field, near the staff building watching her. She walked over. He didn't say anything. "So," she said, attempting to start a conversation. "I'm Emma." He nodded. Then said, said, in a half-interested voice, "interesting name."

"Yeah," Emma said, smiling a little. "My mom was on painkillers when she had me. She named me after the first thing she saw—her Emma purse."

"Cool," he said in that same voice.

"And you are…" Emma said, prompting him.

"Dylan."

"Cool," Emma said, trying to seem ass nonchalant as he had when he said it.

"Yeah." Somehow Dylan pulled it off better than Emma.

"I gotta go. I'll see you around?"

"Bye."

Emma walked back across the field and suddenly realized how cold it was. She was about to out her sweatshirt on when Dylan called out.

"You left your sweatshirt."

"Oh, oops." She turned around. Dylan was walking towards her with the sweatshirt. She took a good look at him since they were in the bright light of the field. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen."

"What about college?"

"Not going."

"Why?"

"Don't want to."

"So…"

"You should leave."

"But—"

"You like that guy."

"Who?"

"Shawn."

"I should leave."

Dylan nodded and Emma turned around and walked away, holding her heart locket that she never took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know that Emma does not have a brother that is a senior in high school but were gonna pretend that she does.

Chapter Three

When Emma got to the boys' dorm everyone was waiting for her in a circle.

"We're gonna play 'never have I ever'" Carlyn said.

"My idea," Blair added.

"Cool," Emma said. "I'll be right back, I just wanna go say hi to my brother." She went in to say hi and came back a few minutes later. She walked over and sat in the circle between Shawn and Zack. "Who want to start?"

"I will," Carlyn said.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"'Kay, never have I ever…kissed someone." Then, since everyone had, they took a sip of water. They were supposed to use beer but they didn't want to risk it on their first night at school.

Blair was next. "Never have I ever fooled around on a public beach." Only Emma and Ryan took a sip.

"Never have I ever…" Kevin started. "Shot someone." That was the question that Emma had been dreading. She quickly took a small sip and hoped that no one would notice, but Ryan did.

"Is that why you came here?" he asked her.

"Maybe…no…I don't know….Everything just…fell apart."

"How," Zack pushed.

"I dunno…one minute everything was fine, and the next everything was just…gone…"

"What happened?"

"Well, I shot someone…my best friend died…my boyfriend got arrested and I almost did, but for things that we didn't do…and my little sister went into a coma."

"Wow," Blair said. "That's harsh."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"How did it happen?" Luckily Emma was willing to answer everything.

"Well I was walking on the beach with Joey, my boyfriend…and up ahead we saw two people fighting. A guy and a girl. So I said that we should go back the way we came. But Joey kept walking, in a trance, almost like he didn't hear me. Maybe he didn't. So we went a little closer, and it was too dark to recognize and guy because he has a hat on, but I recognized the girl. It was my best friend Sophie. So me and Joey ran over and tried to stop the guy. A whole bunch of stuff fell out of his pocket and we saw a gun fall out. So Joey picked it up and handed it to me. I walked a few feet away from the guy and told him to stop. But instead he picked up a really big stick from the ground and hit Sophie over the head…and started to run…I don't think he meant to kill her…but I was holding a gun, so I shot it. I shot a few times before I got him, but I eventually got him right in the back. The police were starting to get there so Joey told me to give him the gun and run. He threw the gun into the water because it had my fingerprints on in. Next morning I turned on the news and Joey was being arrested for illegal drug and gun possession, and murder. Sophie was dead, and so was the guy who killed her, but they couldn't find his body. So everyone thought that Joey had killed Sophie. As it turned out, my sister was in a car accident that night. She was driving with her older boyfriend and a police car, probably trying to get to the beach, pulled in front of them, and her boyfriend didn't have a chance to brake. She went straight into a coma. It was the worst night of my life."


End file.
